Kaspar
Personal Life Phineas Parker (Kaspar) is a gifted child son of Arthur and Jane Parker. He has a special talent﻿ with art, discovered when he was two years old, when he started copying some of Picasso's artwork with crayons. After Mr. and Mrs. Parker found out that Kaspar﻿ was gifted they abandoned the advertisment carreer and started working as psychologists to "help" other gifted children. He owns three "giant squirrels" that his parents bought for him because they saw that he was lonely. Sometime during his teenage years, Kaspar had enough with his parents' behaviour and ran away from home, living with his squirrels and Howard VanDyke in the Central Park. Later that year he met the Irregulars in the Morningside Park where he made and agreement with them that if he looked over Lester Liu's mansion Betty would have dinner with him. By the end of the second book Kaspar is kidnapped by Lester Liu's gang where he's forced to copy famous artworks. Personality "Nobody's gonna blame you for having a crush on Kaspar. ''All of us have crushes on Kaspar. He's the coolest guy in New York!"'' :::: - Iris McLeod Kaspar is a very sweet boy who's also very intelligent and talented. Kaspar also appears to be very confident, never not hesitating to tell his feelings to Betty or even asking her out in their first encounter. Physical Appearence "A tall, thin boy dressed in camouflage stepped out from behind a tree. His face and neck were smeared with dirt and his hands were covered in paint. He may have been fifteen or sixteen, his hair may have been red, and he may have been good-looking. It was impossible to tell." :: - Ananka's first description of Kaspar Kaspar is described as being a very handsome looking boy with a "movie-star smile", auburn hair and hazel eyes. ﻿ Relationships 'Betty Bent' Kaspar first saw Betty during La Bohème on the MET and instantly fell in love with her. When the opera ends, he looks for her to introduce himself, but she had disappeared backstage. Later, they officially meet at Morningside Park. They made an agreement that if he looked over Lester Liu's mansion, she would have dinner with him. She agreed, and later received a love letter via squirrel with a part of La Bohème: "O soave fanciulla, o dolce viso, di mite circonfuso Alba lunar, In te ravviso il sogno ch'io vorrei sempre sognar" At the end of the book when Howard asks Kaspar if Betty has "come around at last" Kaspar replies he thinks so and Betty says she has, blushing. Kirsten Miller has since announced there is going to be "some romance" and Kaspar will be on the third book, it's likely that he and Betty will have become a real couple. 'Ananka Fishbein' Kaspar and Ananka are very good friends, but for most of the third book in the series, Ananka finds herself falling in love with him (or she at least though that she was falling in love with him). After Betty leaves for Paris, France, Iris reveals to Ananka (while they're at a meeting at Iris's house) that she knows about her crush on Kaspar. Later in the book, while they're at Oona's apartment, Luz, DeeDee and Oona reveal they also knew about Ananka's crush on Kaspar (even Betty knew that, but she also knew that Ananka wouldn't actually steal Kaspar from her). At first, Ananka assumes Iris told the other Irregulars about her crush on Kaspar, but Luz, Oona and Dee Dee point out that Ananka was very bad at hiding the fact she had a crush on Kaspar, so it was pretty obvious to all of them (even Betty) that Ananka had feelings for him. After realizing how foolish it was of her to let a crush on some guy (even if it is someone like Kaspar) get in the way of her friends and her duties as the (temporary) leader of the Irregulars while Kiki was also away, Ananka ultimately gets over her feelings for Kaspar. In fact, she presumably ends up falling for "a gorgeous brown-haired boy with glasses, who looked like a cross between a Roman statue and a young Indiana Jones" named Hector, who may essentially be the male version of Ananka, judging from the way that Oona and Iris described him to Ananka. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters